


dreams // 로망

by potatogarden



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Deepthroating, Fluff and Smut, I drew a little smth for the end of the chapters, Korean+English dialogue, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Display of Affection, Spit As Lube, accidentally, and they fuck, are in a relationship, bot!jay, btw they dont fuck in the first OR second chapter xd, domesticish au, ekiben, i just wanted to write about jayhoon fucking in work attire, lowkey drabble, might turn into an angst story, top!sunghoon, whew they fuck finally
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatogarden/pseuds/potatogarden
Summary: Starting a series of jayhoon smut oneshots which may turn into an angsty story somewhat no guarantees I'm just writing stuff on a whim. btw the word '로망' is used a lot and it means dream, wish, desire, fantasy etc...-It was without a doubt, Sunghoon’s dreams were being fulfilled one after another, and he was elated that Jay was an integral part of that. At times he would believe that he was still in one with the way recent events had unfolded. It was all too good to be true.And being abruptly woken up by having his trunks tossed into his face seemed like karma’s weak attempt at breaking his winning streak of fortune.“오늘 아침 또 죽어있네. 제발 일어나세요 박성훈씨 출근해야죠.”(Dead again this morning? Please wake up Mr Park Sunghoon you’ve got work.)
Relationships: Park Jongseong | Jay/Park Sunghoon
Comments: 14
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

[♫](https://open.spotify.com/track/5GvPE4Rg9mU7H7pihv2iQ0?si=LyCqrH74QX62LsmhM7p-nQ)

.

.

.

It was without a doubt, Sunghoon’s dreams were being fulfilled one after another, and he was elated that Jay was an integral part of that. At times he would believe that he was still in one with the way recent events had unfolded. It was all too good to be true.

And being abruptly woken up by having his trunks tossed into his face seemed like karma’s weak attempt at breaking his winning streak of fortune. 

“오늘 아침 또 죽어있네. 제발 일어나세요 박성훈씨 출근해야죠.”  
 _(Dead again this morning? Please wake up Mr Park Sunghoon you’ve got work.)_

Jay’s hoarse morning voice trailed into the kitchen as Sunghoon pulled his duvet up to his neck and shut his still sleep ridden eyes as he began to reminisce his first few nights in their new apartment. It was a given for a couple of four years, with three spent long distance due to attending universities in different cities, that many promises were made between the two men to compensate for the lack of each other’s presence.

Work came first as a matter of fact, with Jay and Sunghoon absolutely elated to hear that they were able to work in the same company. That subsequently made their second pointer on their bucket list of promises much easier to attain, which was to live together after graduation. Three years of long distancing was enough and they made a pact to never leave each other’s sides again.

.

.

.

###  **dreams [1]**

##### 로망 

“제이야, 내 로망이 뭔지 알아?  
 _(Jay, you know what my dream is?)_

Jay looked over his shoulder briefly to scoff lightheartedly before turning towards the mirror again to fix his tie.

“또 ‘로망’얘기야?”  
 _(Going on about your ‘dreams’ again?)_

“응…”  
 _(Yeah...)_

Sunghoon leaned back on the sofa as he watched Jay fiddle at his collar and necktie, before his eyes roamed towards the older’s backside. 

“널 이대로 박고싶어.”  
 _(I want to fuck you like this.)_

He shifted in his seat to accommodate the growing tightness below his abdomen, smiling wryly at his significant other who was trudging towards him, his tie still undone. Sunghoon lips parted, slowly exhaling as his thoughts danced around Jay’s beautiful physique. The way the black fabric graced his thighs, the way it creased and unfurled with every step he took, the way his tie was lazily hanging around his collared neck was an aesthetic in itself.

Jay’s expression seemed to feign irritation at his bluntless, however Sunghoon caught his nimble eyes flitting to the evident erection in his trousers. 

“침대에 하지 그랬어. 지금 옷 벗기 귀찮은데.”  
 _(Should’ve done it in bed. I can’t be bothered to undress right now you know.)_

“그니까 왜케 일찍 일어났어…”  
 _(Yeah so why did you get up so early…)_

Jay let out a soft chuckle, finding Sunghoon complaints oddly cute but unlike him compared to their past online days. Sunghoon himself was surprised with how needy he seemed at this time, currently five minutes behind their morning schedule. But who could blame him really. Being deprived of physical touch for a few years (even with brief visits peppered throughout), it was a legitimate excuse for him to behave this way. 

He was certain Jay empathised with his needs, as he was now in close proximity, murmuring lowly into Sunghoon’s ear whilst tracing the seam of his trousers. 

“사람 짜증나게 만드네.”  
 _(You have a talent for irritating people.)_

“박아줄게.”  
 _(Let me fuck you.)_

“오늘따라 참을성이 없네 성훈아…”  
 _(You’re particularly impatient today Sunghoon...”)_

Jay drawled Sunghoon’s name in an attempt at playful condescension as he took off his glasses and seated himself between the younger’s spread legs, right hand hovering over his swollen groin area, his fingers meandering over the shaft before they reached the belt buckle. 

“좀 늦었으니까 빨아만 줄게.”  
 _(We’re running a tad late so I’ll just suck you off.)_

.

.

.

Oh to have one’s wishes fulfilled immediately.

Soft of. He wasn’t permitted to rail Jay like he’d wanted but receiving head from the best boy just before work. Fantastic.

And incredibly grateful.

Love and adoration swelled in his chest as he savoured the view before him. Reaching out with his hand, he raked his long fingers through Jay’s hair, blonde bangs sweeping to one side momentarily revealing a flushed face with a mouth full of his cock. His fingers settled at the nape of Jay’s neck, feeling the heat rise up from its overexertion. 

“넘 열심히 하는거 아니야?”  
 _(Aren’t you working too hard?)_

“열심히 하는게 내 성격이잖아.”  
 _(It’s part of my nature, you know that.)_

Jay looked up, mouth still full, and enunciating his response in a series of wet mumbles and drones, the vibrations from his throat and accidental flicks of the tongue sending ripples of pleasure along the shaft of Sunghoon’s erection. 

“귀여워...읍!”  
 _(Adorable...eup!)_

Eyebrows furrowed as multiple sensory nerves fired all at once. Jay retched, his fingers digging into Sunghoon’s hips as he forced his lips over the entire length, challenging himself to go deeper despite already consuming all, to the point where Sunghoon could feel Jay’s teeth leaving imprints into the skin over his pubic bone.

The hand that was laying at the base of Jay’s neck gripped involuntarily, steadying his head in place for a few seconds, letting his throat muscles constrict and pulse around Sunghoon’s head.

The pulses soon evolved into episodes of lurching and gagging as Jay smacked Sunghoon’s hips and thighs in desperation for air. Sunghoon continued to resist the older’s now violent protests, only to let go immediately when Jay resorted to pinching his sensitive inner thigh.

Jay’s lips broke the seal with an audible pop, thick threads of saliva catapulting onto the laminated floor and Jay's shirt, the combined moisture from the sweat and raised humidity of the living room causing the white cotton to adhere to his heaving, hot body underneath. His temporal artery was pulsating, delayed heat creeping up to his cheeks as he gasped for air.

“왜 안 쌌어?”  
 _(Why didn’t you come?)_

Sunghoon was quite surprised by his disappointed expression, anticipating something more aggressive due to his fiery adamance to gag Jay only a few moments ago.

“로망이 이런게 아니였어...?”  
 _(Was this not the dream you thought of...?)_

At times like this when Jay seemed dispirited but still showed care, Sunghoon found it most endearing. 

He circled his arms around Jay’s slumped chest, hooking them under his armpits and lifting him into a reassuring embrace. 

“사랑해…많이 그리웠어.”  
 _(I love you...I missed you so much.)_

Those words would suffice, and Jay rested his head into the crook of Sunghoon’s neck, breathing in sync with an anxious serenity that only could be comprehended by such a couple that had many things taken away from them and had been seldomly given.

.

.

.

Sunghoon followed Jay to the back of the bus and sat in the seat directly behind. The blonde had changed his shirt into another one, his tie done up with Sunghoon’s assistance. Sunghoon reached for his hair, twirling strands around his index finger, feeling Jay tense up but refusing to turn around. 

“괜찮아 뒤에 아무도 없어.”  
 _(Don’t worry there’s no one behind us.)_

And as if on cue, Jay’s shoulders relaxed letting Sunghoon play with his hair and place soft kisses behind his ear until a woman took the opposite window seat, and the two resumed the facade of newly met colleagues.

The rest of the bus ride was silent, anxiety settling in as the two men mentally prepared to be berated at work for their tardiness. 

.

.

.

###  **dreams [1]**

##### 로망 


	2. Chapter 2

[♫](https://youtu.be/uYdMK1mAuJ0)

.

.

.

It was difficult to stay professional and composed in front of their respective department managers, and Sunghoon wondered how Jay effortlessly fibbed his way through to alleviate their anger to a more tolerable level. He rested his face in his hand, studying Jay’s face from afar in his cubicle. It was as if the events from that morning had never occurred. Well, Sunghoon wasn’t feeling groggy for starters, the usual symptoms of post-sexual intercourse never came about because he didn’t ejaculate in the first place. 

He could’ve come if he wanted to. He could’ve clenched his teeth and withstood the abuse that would’ve ensued if he had kept Jay’s head pressed onto his cock. But he’d rather give himself blue balls than be too pushy and have to consequentially deal with Jay’s sternness. 

But instead to be met with disappointment, and maybe sadness...Sunghoon didn’t really expect the older to react like that. 

Sunghoon shook his head in silent wonderment. To him, Jay was an enigma. Even after all those years of conversations and revelations via online messaging and calls, Sunghoon could not predict what Jay was thinking or what his next action would be. Jay was a natural outgoing talker for sure, but when he was physically near Sunghoon he was more reserved, quiet and thoughtful, personalities almost mirroring each other. However Jay’s psyche possessed another layer of cryptic sophistication that Sunghoon was dying to crack. 

.

.

.

###  **dreams [2]**

##### 로망 

“성훈아! 빨리!!”  
 _(Sunghoon! Hurry!!)_

Sunghoon felt his dress shoes chafe the back of his heels as he sprinted towards the bus stop. Jay was waving furiously, half of his body hanging out of the bus door. 

“고마워…”  
 _(Thanks…)_

Sunghoon huffed as he fished out his travel card, bowing apologetically at the driver before slumping into the seat behind Jay, exhaustion catching up to his senses. He wearily watched Jay insert earphones into his ear, another bus ride void of conversation...?

Sunghoon tapped on his shoulder, bringing his face close so when Jay turned around he was able to swiftly land a kiss onto his cheek before the blonde could react. 

He smiled as he laid back into his seat, content written all over his face. 

If there was one positive thing he fished out of their long distance period, it would be that Sunghoon learnt not to take Jay for granted. Even when Jay appeared a little less affectionate at work or elsewhere in public, his mere presence was enough to make Sunghoon happy and thankful.

He was also thankful that Jay was able to wake him up before the bus halted at their usual stop.

“그렇게 졸릴 줄이야..”  
 _(Didn’t know I was gonna doze off like that...)_

They made their way into the apartment elevator, Sunghoon suppressing a yawn as he pressed the button to the 13th floor. He waited for the doors to slide shut, before swooping Jay into his arms. Sunghoon immediately felt him squirm in his embrace, feeling two hands push onto his chest and separate their bodies. Jay looked at him briefly, eyes darting towards the top left corner of the lift.

“알잖아...”  
 _(You know...)_

“알아.”  
 _(I do.)_

Sunghoon whispered as he glanced at the security camera, it’s red light flashing in its programmed rhythm.

.

.

.

6…

7…

Sunghoon shifted his shoulder bag to the other side so that it was now in between their bodies and shuffled closer towards Jay. The blonde was staring ahead blankly, whilst the younger observed the floor number going up in succession.

8…

9…  
  


Sunghoon wanted to touch Jay. He wasn’t sure if it was his tiredness that was partly to blame, but he could feel blood rushing into his penis, something he would have to address with Jay together. Meanwhile though.... 

He raised his right hand slowly, shifting his weight between his feet and coughing a few times to mask the sound of his shirt fabric wrinkling at his elbow. He continued to maneuver his hand upwards, until his fingertips recognised the hard leather texture of Jay’s belt.

10…

His fingers orientated themselves to the belt loop at the back, then began to softly scratch downwards at the back seam with his index fingernail, feeling the muscles underneath tense at the ticklish sensation. From the corner of his eye, Sunghoon caught Jay’s lips twitch a little.

His elevator 로망 was coming into play.

.

.

.

Patience was a virtue, but god how Jay wished this elevator ride wasn’t so painstakingly slow. Having his backside held and massaged softly by his boyfriend, and possibly being watched by a stranger was...absolutely nerve wracking. 

11…

He prayed for the number to go up faster. Beads of perspiration collected on his forehead, his hands clenching and unclenching to distract himself and transfer his mental energy elsewhere. 

He felt Sunghoon’s fingers creep down even further, taking in the convexity of his buttocks.

12…

Jay’s eyes focused on the elevator doors. Grey, flat, metal, steel. 

His breath hitched as Sunghoon’s fingertips were awfully close to his entrance, fumbling a little and now wedged in between his clothed ass cheeks.

The red light of the security camera was fixated on him for a few seconds, then it blinked. 

It was watching him, surveillancing him, scrutinising him...

...13.

.

.

.

Jay could still feel the ghost of Sunghoon’s hand on his ass as he hurried along the corridor to the unit at the very end, punching in the door code furiously before stepping into their residence. He let his stoic pretence shatter, breathing a sigh of relief as he accepted the welcoming privacy of his home. 

He heard the beeping of the door and a bewildered Sunghoon entering soon after. Jay launched himself into his arms, adding to his confusion. 

“왜그래? 그렇게 좋았어?”  
 _(What’s up? You enjoy it that much?)_

Jay inhaled deeply, Sunghoon smelled so good right now.

“엘리베이터에서도 하지마...”  
 _(Don’t do it in the elevator either...)_

“어? 어...”  
 _(Huh? Okay...)_

“이번엔 싸게해줄게.”  
 _(I’ll make you come this time.)_

“뭐라...욱!”  
 _(Wha...ookkk!)_

His fingers entwined around the back of Sunghoon’s neck, a small tug closing the distance between them, the pair's lips melding into one another.   
  


.

.

.

###  **dreams [2]**

##### 로망 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's a drabble at this point


	3. Chapter 3

[♫](https://youtu.be/kR4zRZlmnCM)

.

.

.

When your significant other tells you that they’ll make you come, and proceeds to kiss you after that, you would still expect the momentum to return to time zero - foreplay, and all that jazz has to happen...right?

For Sunghoon and Jay, the urgency was too great to think about “formalities” at this present time. 

.

.

.

###  **dreams [3]**

##### 로망 

While their lips found their rhythm, Sunghoons hands found their familiar place on Jay’s waist, and the latter angled his lower body away slightly, puffing his chest to allow their torsos to press together. 

Both could feel the rapid but strong beats of their hearts against their rib cages emulating the urgency, the burning desire to touch and taste each other’s bare skin. And to keep that fire of passion alight, Jay leaned forward even more, letting the weight of his upper body guide Sunghoon’s to the wall behind them. Their shoulder bags slipped off and fell to the floor, almost toppling the shoe rack over. 

Although similar in build, Sunghoon backed into the wall with a solid ‘thump’, the collision causing the shoe rack to finally tip forward and fall with their various footwear spilling into the hallway. 

Despite their hastiness to get into each other’s pants, Jay had subconsciously placed his hands behind Sunghoon’s head, cushioning the impact so their teeth wouldn’t clash. Their mouths were now moving together in the midst of a french kiss. Tongues dashed across teeth, sometimes one allowing the other to go deeper letting their glossal muscles wrestle, slipping and sliding over each other sensually before retracting with a moist ‘pop’.

The couple mediated their breathing through their noses, the huskiness contrasting the sharp, suckling sounds as Sunghoon lips now migrated down along Jay’s mandible, nipping at the skin that joined his jawline and neck, before licking tentatively at his heart-shaped birthmark. 

In doing this, his fingers traced the waistband of his black trousers, meeting in the middle where the belt buckle sat. He tugged at it firmly, imagining Jay on his tippy toes as gravity challenged him to a game of balance. Sunghoon worked blindly on the belt, undoing it and threading it through the loops before discarding it without second thought onto the floor. He let the tip of his tongue press onto the skin of the blonde’s neck as he then focused on the front of his trousers. After unzipping the fly, Sunghoon hooked two fingers into the waistband of both Jay’s briefs and trousers, and with a swift downwards motion, he rolled the fabric past his hips. 

His mouth detached temporarily from Jay’s neck as he bent down to fish the older’s left foot out of the puddle of clothes, before returning face-to-face with his lover, priding himself in the way those weary eyes looked vacantly as lust seized Jay’s subconscious.

.

.

.

The following moments were entertained by the tugging of neckties, glasses being taken off, and the fumbling of shirt buttons and a pant zipper, which then flourished into an erotic scene of two adult males with heaving, exposed chests admiring each other’s physique briefly before the younger dipped down and snaked his arms around the other’s waist. 

Jay was lifted off the ground and slammed into the opposite wall. He instinctively wrapped his legs around Sunghoon’s hips for support, his trousers still dangling off his right ankle, the proximity of their groins now dangerously close. 

“바로 넣어도 돼? 확실해?”  
 _(You want me to go in straight away? You sure?)_

“집어넣어줘 씨발...”  
 _(Please put it in, fuck....)_

Jay curled his fingers into his shoulders needingly, conveying his desperation to the best of his ability. The rational switch in Sunghoon’s brain flicked off in obedience to his plea. He re-situated his hands onto Jay’s backside, one on each cheek. He leaned in slightly, using the wall behind Jay for stability as he slid the tip of his cock towards Jay’s entrance. 

“잠깐만.”  
 _(Wait.)_

Jay interrupted with a small voice, breaking Sunghoon’s flow. He rested his forehead on Sunghoon’s, perhaps he was just collecting his emotions. After all, it was their first time in several years that they’d been in a position like this. The first days together were indeed occupied by necessary errands - assembling IKEA furniture, grocery shopping, organising files and schedules for…

...Oh?

Something warm and wet dribbled onto his manhood. 

Sunghoon looked through his lashes to find a string of fresh spittle oozing over Jay’s lower lip. His hand was nestled under his erection collecting the saliva that threatened to spill and Jay began to slide his slick fingers lazily back and forth.

“제이야...”  
 _(Jay…)_

Fuck. He looked so hot doing that to him. 

The way his mouth was slightly ajar, and the way his hair was tousled and disarranged in front of his eyes made it so Sunghoon could only mindlessly guess what provocative expression Jay was wearing. 

And god, the adrenaline rush right then and there was enough to exceed Sunghoon’s patience as he rammed into Jay’s hole with a need he had never felt before. 

He felt Jay constrict around him so deliciously and so tightly he bit his lip to muffle the growl that seethed at his teeth. He ignored the yowl of pain that the older elicited and unfortunately he was not in the right mind to sympathise with Jay. Sunghoon stretched and filled Jay up to the hilt, each thrust gradually becoming more purposeful as his penis pounded into the latter’s prostate over and over. 

.

.

.

Being conservative and timid in public spaces didn’t mean it translated to home environments too. The pent up frustration, anxiety, sexual angst that Jay kept inside during that elevator ride was expelled in a series of moans that started off deep and throaty, matching Sunghoon’s low groans of pleasure but with a husky timbre. 

Jay’s breathing got shallower the harder Sunghoon rutted into him. The thrusting motion lurched Jay’s diaphragm further up than it should, forcing him to take shorter, sharper breaths through his nose as he clenched his teeth together. 

Inevitably the high pitched ‘pretty boy’ moans would be wringed out from Jay’s vocal cords, the ring of sphincter muscles squeezing around his lover’s hard-on every time he let out a lewd sound.

“흐윽...하아아 성훈아…”  
 _(Heuk....haaahh Sunghoon…)_

Sunghoon felt the fabric of his shirt crinkle under Jay’s tightening grip. His dress shoes had slipped off at the heels, his trousers swinging back and forth on his right ankle as Sunghoon propelled himself in and out, starting to feel his legs cramp up and hands tremble from exerting too much gripping force over a long period of time. 

“싸...싼다.”  
 _(C... coming.)_

Sunghoon tensed his thighs and glutes, focusing in on his lower half as he slammed into Jay one last time. Sensory neurons fired one after the other, a surge of pleasure and ecstasy cascading into the pit of his stomach without forewarning. The floodgates were opened. 

Jay felt Sunghoon’s dick curl inside him, jets of semen spurting inside him violently. The remaining energy Sunghoon had left in his body was spent on the last few thrusts to sink his cock deeper and embed his seed into his lover.

.

.

.

“왜 울어?”  
 _(Why are you crying?)_

Sunghoon made a playful jab as he picked up Jay’s dress shoes - which had dropped sometime in middle of fucking - and placed them in their usual spot on the now upright shoe rack. He watched Jay wipe at his face for the umpteenth time while he peeled the socks off his feet, revealing ruptured blisters on the backs of both heels. He winced.

“기분 좋았어??”  
 _(Did you feel good?)_

"응."  
 _(Yeah...)_

Thoughts meandered elsewhere as Sunghoon noted the reddened hand marks on his partner’s ass as he bent down to pick up his trousers. Furthermore his pupils followed the translucent fluid that trickled down the inside of Jay’s thighs as he retrieved his glasses.

Jay seemed too composed.

“너는? 쌌어?”  
 _(What about you? Did you come?)_

And he looked up this time, scanning Sunghoon’s inquiring expression, lips forming a smile. Sunghoon asked too many questions sometimes. 

Wrapping his arms around the younger’s torso, he buried his face into the crook of his neck, gracing it with his lips. 

A tired kiss, somewhat reassuring. _Somewhat._

.

.

.

###  **dreams [3]**

##### 로망 

**Author's Note:**

> once again pls ignore spelling/grammar errors this was a bitch to write I rly fucking need motivation to write properly......  
> feedback is always appreciated my potato people and thank you so much for reading as always :3 <3  
> 
> 
> [ twt ](https://twitter.com/potatogarden)  
> [ cc ](https://curiouscat.qa/potatogarden)  
> [ my art acc ](https://twitter.com/jamong_hs)  
> 
> 
> my other fics:  
> [ 🐧x🦅 [E]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810464) | [ 🐧x🦮 [M]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933143) | [ 🐧x🦮 [E]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504452) | [ 🦊x🦅 [E] ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993266) | [ 🐧x🦊x🦅 [E] ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669974) | [ 🐈x🦅 [E] ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063610) | [ 🐧x🦊 [E] ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599392) | [ 🐈x🦅 [E comic] ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392110) | [ 🐈x🐧x🦅 [E comic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214330)


End file.
